The True Route
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: Haruno is tired of Yukino's feeble attempts at winning Hikigaya over and his own ability to deny the truth about how the girls in the Service Club feel about him. It's only natural that if her clumsy little sister couldn't claim her prize, the older one should take it instead, right?
1. The Bait

"So...what are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hikigaya-kun? It's a love hotel! And it's only proper for couples on dates to end it with a visit to one of these places~"

I'm sitting at the edge of an unusually clean bed in well...a love hotel, a place I thought I'd never enter with a woman for as long as I lived. But here I am, with the person that tops the list of people who I'd like to spend the least amount of time with: Yukinoshita Haruno.

"I don't think this could be considered a date. Last I checked, a date requires the consent of both parties."

"Yeah well you agreed to come with me, right? I merely gave you a push~"

Haruno replies while examining the various amenities in the room like the TV, mini-fridge, and the various game consoles...? Wait, what use would people have for a PS4 in this room? Was simply cuddling after the deed not enough? Clearly love hotel rooms must be of fascinating importance to her.

"I don't think what you did could be called a 'push'..."

If sending me a text in the middle of the night with a location and a vague threat added in, only to be clamped upon and dragged here is considered a 'push', I'll give up my loner ways.

"Well it's all for my beloved Hikigaya-kun~ Oh my, and I thought I had to worry about just Gahama-chan stealing you away from Yukino-chan!"

"Uh, that's not going to happen."

Before I even thought about it, I found myself rejecting Haruno's statement. Even I was surprised by how harsh I sounded.

"Ohhhh? I didn't expect that from you! Sounds like there's been some developments while I wasn't looking! Did you somehow accept your feelings for my cute sister yet?"

"Well no it's just..."

Certainly there has been some changes in Yukinoshita's relationship with me over the past month or so. After that crisis with the Christmas event and the quest to wheedle Hayama's class next year for Miura, I can't say that nothing's changed between us. Of course, not that I'd let Haruno know about it anyways. She'd probably just use her information network on the same level as the Shadow Broker to find out anyways.

"You really should stop being so indecisive! You're much too popular for your own good, Hikigaya-kun. Yukino-chan would be sad if you were stolen away by a good-for-nothing like Gahama-chan or Iroha-chan or..." Haruno's voice fades into the room. While I was musing on my current status with Yukino, she had disappeared from sight, I'm guessing to examine/use the bathroom (which lacked the glorified one-way mirror). She's having way too much fun over a love hotel room. But then again, she didn't really have to drag me along, did she?

"Are you done here yet? I'd rather not get caught coming out of here with you, for both our sakes. It's also still 3 AM, did you forget about how high school is rigid as hell?" I call out to her. I really am being considerate of her for once; I don't want to be staring down the barrel of a shotgun when her father finds out. Or am I confusing Japan with America again? This situation must be fearsome if I'm thinking I'm in America. They don't even have love hotels over there. Then again, he IS a politician so death would probably be the most merciful option.

Beeeeeeep.

The sound of something beeping accompanied the sudden darkness in the room. I've gone blind! It's a trap!

"What's going on?! Are you there Yukinoshita-san?" I cry out, panicking a bit. While the darkness was tolerable, I could never handle sudden bouts of the stuff gracefully

If she was listening to my plea, she certainly didn't care about it, not that I was expecting much. Without sight and being in foreign territory, all I could do was sit until Haruno moved on to whatever she wanted to do next.

"Hikigaya-kun, do you like Yukino-chan?" Haruno-san's voice suddenly calls from the hallway leading out. The ditzy, fluffy tone she had been using before was gone. Even without seeing her face, I knew just from her change in voice that I was dealing with the TRUE Yukinoshita Haruno.

I suddenly felt very vulnerable sitting in this dark room. I could feel the cold sweat forming on my neck. If this was a marriage interview, there was less stressful ways to go about things.

"...well I wouldn't say I don't like her." I replied, copying Yukino's phrasing from that time at Destinyland. If she had asked me this earlier, I probably would've said something along the lines of 'cold bitch', but now...I honestly wasn't sure. I couldn't claim I didn't like her or I wouldn't be going to the Service Club and verbally sparring with her on a daily basis. But to say I did like her was...well even if it was in a platonic way, embarrassing things are embarrassing.

Shifting around uncomfortably, my heightened sense of hearing detects some ruffling of fabric, but not a peep from Haruno-san. Maybe I should just feel my way out and damn the consequences?

"Do you have any other girls on your mind?" Haruno-san continues the onslaught of questions, interrupting my train of thought.

"You should know enough about me to know what I'll say to that." I tersely reply. I mean, really the only one worth taking up space in my mind was Komachi. I wouldn't want insects like Kawasomething's brother trying to hit on her or something. If that happened, I'd have to show him how fathers dealt with such scum in America. Except Komachi's my sister.

While my mind was filled with these useless thoughts, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a somewhat human-shaped object approaching me. Even with my title as a 'monster of logic', I couldn't help but reflexively scramble backwards into the bed to get some distance away from the thing.

"You're cute when you're scared." Haruno-san's voice comes out from the figure. Accompanying that is the lights turning on to its dimmest setting which was enough for me to make out Haruno from the darkness...wait...

"Ah, but that surprised face of yours is nice as well. Do you like what you see?" Haruno-san smirks at me, her body only protected by a set of lacy dark red underwear that reeked of eroticism. Her breasts, already on the large side, seemingly looked bigger from some form of push-up effect with her bra. While I couldn't see her butt from the front, just looking at her thighs that led up to her panties stirred up perverted thoughts.

I'm no stranger to the beauty of the female form thanks to my various adult magazines and hentai, but seeing it in person, especially on someone who neared perfection like Haruno-san, was awe-inspiring. Perhaps it was because I was a virgin, but the shock struck me hard, rendering me unable to form any words.

Meanwhile, Haruno-san slowly approached me while I was stunned. When did crowd control become an actual thing? I watched helplessly as she got on all fours on the bed and crawled up to me, reducing the distance to zero.

"I love your reactions, Hi-ki-ga-ya-kun~ I'm not too old and withered for this right?~" Haruno-san lasciviously whispers, stroking my cheek with her free hand. Tch...this is really unfair...how can I resist such overwhelming seductive power?!

"...no. Not really..." I mutter and look to the side, trying to ignore the bulge in my pants and the smell of perfume that filled my nostrils.

"Ahh, that's good! At first, I was going to let you and Yukino-chan get together, but it would be an awful waste to have you lose your virginity in an awkward tangle. Just let onee-san here take care of everything~"

I could practically hear the tilde come out of her mouth as she swiftly grabbed the back of my head and started to push it towards her.

"W-w-wait Yukinoshita-san, I'm not mentally prepa-...!" In this unexpected scenario, I start to blurt out a clichéd line before her lips interrupt me. Contrary to her usual attitude, her lips were disgustingly soft, moving and wrapping around my lips. Focusing my loner resistance, I try pushing Haruno-san off before I lose myself to this dangerous sensation, but as if she read my mind, she used her free left hand to grab my right wrist while pushing more of her weight on me, forcing me against the bed.

With her in complete control, I can only writhe in vain as she forces her tongue into my mouth, intent on trading as much saliva as she can. The deep kiss and the feeling of her near-naked body on me was too much, too fast. By the time she pulled away to catch her breathe, I could only stare back in shock, any fight in me gone like the wind...not that I ever had or wanted to fight anyways.

"Was that your first kiss?" Haruno asks, her body arched over mines with her hands around my head. Her mask was clearly off, allowing me to see that she was truly enjoying this one-sided exchange.

"...Y-yeah..." I mutter. I would try to look away in shame, if her arms weren't in the way.

"Ahh, that's great~ I feel kinda bad for taking your first kiss away from Yukino-chan, but I can't just let a juicy prize like you get away from me." As if to emphasize her point, she lowers her body down a bit and grinds against my groin, further encouraging my traitorous erection.

"Agh...s-stop, please!" I plead, trying to worm my lower body away.

"Really now? Little you is saying otherwise~ But if you insist..." Opposite to her disappointed tone, she abruptly gets off me.

A (not so) small part of me feels regret as I feel the warmth of her body draw away from me. Sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, she pats the area next to her, beckoning me to join her. Reluctantly, I push myself up and sit next to her.

"Why did you want me to stop? Do you prefer flatter chests?" Haruno winks coyly at me.

"No, it's not that. It's just...I'd rather YOU not do something you'll regret later." I emphasize my words carefully. In all honesty, had it been some other girl, someone I didn't know, I would've happily given my virginity to her. Also because that would be a very rare event for that to happen.

"Oh? On the contrary, I very much want this." As if to prove her determination, she lightly takes my right hand and places it on her more-than-adequate breasts. I use my last ounce of will to quickly pull away before I can grope them.

Clearly, if I stayed around, there was no way I was going to be able to keep my chastity. And despite Haruno-san's goddess-like body, her personality was definitely too much. Not to mention it would just feel wrong...

So with that in mind, I take the only option left: RUN. Without allowing her any time to respond, I dash out of the bed and out the door, queueing up my actions to dash down the nearby stairs (luckily we were only on the second floor), through the lobby past a drowsy looking receptionist, and out the door. My only thought was to get away from Haruno-san, but luckily the late night meant I didn't run into anyone as I ran down various streets in Chiba's downtown to a nearby train station. A train pulls in the same time I arrive, so I force myself to run the last few steps past the ticket barrier and once inside, I collapse onto the closest bench, panting.

The next thing I know, I find myself in my sleepwear, falling onto my bed facefirst. Autopilot is one of my 106 special Onii-chan skills after all. In an attempt to deny reality, I try to fall asleep as fast as I can. I must definitely not let Yukinoshita Yukino know about what happened tonight.

* * *

 **This sat in the depths of my Google Drive account until I churned out the last few paragraphs. Originally planned on making it longer, still can actually depending on motivation and review. Don't expect regular updates, if any at all. I will say that if I do continue this, there will be GRAPHIC sex scenes.  
**

 **Also I apologize if I mix up my tenses here. Shouldn't happen if there's a next time.**


	2. The Prediction

"Hikigaya. Hikigaya!"

That's strange. I hear someone calling my name in the distance.

"HIKIGAYA!"

A loud 'THWOMP' awakens me from my slumber as I open my eyes. Ah. It appears I dozed off in Classic Literature. As much as I wanted sleep after the events last night, I only succeeded in recalling Haruno's lewd body over and over again. As a result, I was barely functioning when I arrived at campus today. I push my head off the open textbook I had been using as a makeshift pillow and look up at the demon known as Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"...Need something, sensei?" I ask hesitantly. I really want to look away from her face right now, but if I don't, that would leave me open to one of her devastating gut punches. I've already filled my quota of shocks for this week last night, thank you very much.

On confirming my status, Hiratsuka-sensei sighs and covers her face with her palm. Wait, what happened to the follow-up?

"I know you're good in this subject, but that's no excuse for sleeping. Normally," Hiratsuka-sensei raises a clenched fist and smirks, causing me to preemptively wince. "You would receive divine punishment by now, but I'm in a good mood today. Don't do this again."

Well that was close. Maybe it's the fact that there's too many witnesses for her to execute punishment on me. At any rate, I'll accept her generosity this time around. I really really REALLY don't want more troubles coming my way.

The rest of classes go by in a flash; I use my mishap from Lit class as a cue to force myself awake and avoid the ire of any more teachers. As I pack up my school materials, I notice Totsuka give me a small wave and a smile before running off to tennis practice. His smile is almost enough for me to overcome my trauma of last night...'almost' being the key word there. With a grunt, I push myself up and head out towards the clubroom.

Yuigahama catches up with me midway, giving me a pout and a bag to the leg. I think about asking her for help with Haruno, but I don't think she's in a position to help me. Not to mention I'd rather not worry her with my own troubles. Hiding my internal emotions, I give her the usual "Yo" and listen as she goes on about her little clique and how Tobe got slapped when he tried to hit on one of the underclassmen in the school. Before we know it, we're at the door, which Yuigahama pushes open with glee.

"Yukinon!" Yuigahama waves at our club president as she takes her unofficial assigned seat, a steaming mug of tea already set out.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san. Hikigaya-kun." Already used to her loud outbursts, she idly flips a page of her book, pausing to take a sip from her own cup of tea.

"Yo. Nothing new?" I greet her back, taking my seat. I'm not in the mood to work, so if possible I want to pre-empt it if possible so I can be lazy for longer.

"No one has come so far. However, I find it odd that a lethargic fish like yourself would ask if there is work to do."

"Spare me the lecture today, woman. I'm honestly not in the mood for your remarks today." I reply with a huff, a bit more aggressive than I intended. The other two pick up on this, the atmosphere tensing up.

"H-Hikki's just tired! He fell asleep in class today, maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night?" Yuigahama immediately follows up, shooting me a nervous glance.

"Yeah, I had a bit less sleep than I would've liked. Lost track of time and all."

Nice followup, Yuigahama. I'll omit the part with Haruno for their sakes, but I quickly agree.

"Is that so?" Yukinoshita's face relaxes. "If you're losing track of time so young, I fear for your future, Hikigaya-kun. At least stay awake during club, or I may have to lend you to Isshiki-san."

"Wait no, I'd rather be under your tyranny than Isshiki's dictatorship." Just hearing the possibility of working for Isshiki made me straighten up.

Unimpressed with my answer, Yukinoshita covers her face with her palm, before revealing a slightly mollified look.

"Well, as long as you understand." Looking like she understood something, Yukinoshita returned to her book. At least she's happy now, as happy as the Ice Queen can get, anyhow.

"Un! It'd be great if Iroha-chan could do her work herself." Yuigahama chimed in.

With the dispute settled, things revert back to normal in this spare classroom the Service Club uses as their base of operations. As much as I'd hate to admit it, it is pretty nice to show up, drink some tea while reading some trashy light novel, and poke into the conversations between the other two. Even if I can't call Yuigahama and Yukinoshita my friends, at the very least, after resolving various requests, I value the relationship we have between each other.

After some idle time passes, something breaks the silence. Ah, it's just my phone...wait, it's MY phone? The other two pick up on this oddity, giving me inquiring looks.

"It's rare for Hikki to get phone calls..." Yui comments, looking a bit nervous. Oi, what's the big deal? Even I am bound to get calls at some point or another.

Ignoring her comment, I rummage through my phone and automatically answer the call. It's probably Komachi or maybe my parents.

"Yahallo, Hikigaya-kun!"

Well, shit.

"I'll be back really fast." With that remark, I quickly step out into the walkway with the intent of finding a quiet nook to handle this. It'd be irritating if Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were dragged into this.

"...Yo." I greet, keeping an eye out for students as doors zoom by me.

"Good to see you're still alive! It was very rude of you to leave me so abruptly last night~" Haruno exclaims, a slight tinge of disappointment seeping into her voice. "Do you want to try again? In hindsight maybe that was too much stimulation for a virgin like you."

"No."

"Instant answer?!" I can imagine Haruno reeling back in mock horror right now. I find it hard to take her seriously with her current happy-go-lucky attitude though. "How rude! Anyways, can you meet up with me?"

"No." Seriously, take a hint, woman.

I suddenly realize I've been walking with no real destination in mind. I should probably poke in somewhere before I start looking suspicious. I notice the sign for the nurse's office nearby. Ah, that should be good; usually it's deserted after school. I think I remember hiding there once when Isshiki was looking for me. That's probably a good a place as any to finish this phone call privately.

"I didn't say you had a choice in the matter, Hikigaya-kun." Haruno's tone was a complete 180 from her previous amiable self. Even I, who has an idea of her true nature, felt myself shiver a bit at this change.

I should be safe in the nurse's office for now though. It's not like Haruno's going to be somewhere in school right now. I quickly enter the office, a note with cute handwriting reading 'I'll be out of the office after school for the next few days! Don't do anything dangerous while I'm away!'. What greeted my sight was something I did not expect at all.

Yukinoshita Haruno was sitting in one of the beds at the office, phone still nestled against her ear. As if expecting me, she casually puts the phone away in her pocket and flashes me a smile that seems to tell me 'gotcha!'. In my shock, my hand involuntarily relaxes its grip on my phone, the piece of technology clattering onto the floor. I hope that didn't break it.

She wore an outfit that was suitable for the cold February days: a red pencil skirt with a matching white blouse and black blazer. She looked like she'd fit in at an office or the like, but here it stood out from the medical environment we were on. While these outfits were more on the plain side, Haruno had a way of making her clothes look somehow more...arousing.

"Welcome back, Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno exclaims, crossing her legs and locking on to me. I suddenly felt very vulnerable. "I've been dying to see you since last night, you know?"

"Wh-what? How did you know I would show up-" I stutter. The chances of this encounter in this spot should have been extremely low. It's not like Haruno knows my-

"Just like how you know me, I know _a lot_ about you, Hikigaya-kun." The emphasis on those two words rattles me. It's one thing to know my general outlook on life and my approach to things, but to understand my thinking process on a more exact level should be impossible for anyone.

I shouldn't be thinking about this right now though. First, I should leave before she pounces on me. It was already hard enough to resist her seduction the first time, and I don't fancy my odds if faced with a similar situation. I start spinning my body around with the intent to leave.

"Your phone." Haruno interrupts, her own phone already on hand and typing something out while I was having my internal monologue. Well, it would be bad if I forgot it.

As if on cue, the moment I reach out for it, my phone starts to ring. The suddenness of it cause me to hesitate for a moment, but I pick it up and flip it around. Screen's intact, but it's displaying something weird.

'Message from: Yukinoshita Haruno'

She's in the room, phone. You sure you're not malfunctioning? As I question my phone in my head, out of the corner of my eye I see Haruno sitting back in her previous position, eyeing me like how a predator would look toward its prey. As wary as I am about the contents of the message, my instincts tell me I shouldn't ignore it. With shaky fingers, I undo the lock on my phone and open my message app.

A scene between lovers greeted my eyes. A woman, wearing only red underwear, straddling a high schooler on top of a spacious bed. Their lips crashing together like waves onto a cliff. From the angle, I could see that the woman was holding the guy's wrists, preventing any counterattack. To the uninitiated, it would have looked like a passionate scene, and one many men and maybe even a few women would pay to see it recorded for their own personal use. But to me, it represented the end. From the beginning, I never stood a chance against the Demon Queen.

* * *

 **I know there's inconsistencies in how 8man refers to Haruno in Ch. 1 vs. 2. I intend to edit Ch 1. to reflect that, but I'm lazy so it might not be for a bit.**

 **Also I have the outline for this story done in my head, but again, don't expect anything regular. I'd estimate there's 3, maybe 4 chapters to go, and they'll be longer because...reasons.**

 **One last thing: If possible, I'd appreciate constructive criticism of my writing in regards to proper grammar and the like. It's been a while since I last wrote seriously.**


	3. The Reward

"What...how...?" I stare down at my phone in shock. How could she have taken this picture?!

"Ah. Cameras are getting pretty easy to hide nowadays with how small they are, you know?" Haruno plainly answers, clearly enjoying my reaction. "It really is a good picture though. You can see my passion for you oozing out from it."

Well...I actually can't deny that. But still! This is dangerous content. And knowing Haruno, there's no way in hell she took this picture without an ulterior motive.

"So anyways, that's how it is. I'm sure I don't need to bother telling you the details, right?" Tucking her phone into her nearby purse, she switches into a more passive pose, as if waiting for me to make the next move.

Well, if that's the case, the only thing I can do is play along for now. So, Haruno had a picture of her on top of me. It would be fine if 1. She wasn't the daughter of a prominent politicians, 2. She wasn't Yukino's sister, and 3. She wasn't fucking half naked and making out with me. Clearly, if it's a picture, the worst thing she can do is send it to someone who I don't want to see it. Obviously I'm not in that list if she just sent it to me. Rather, there's only one...make that two people who fit those conditions.

Sensing I've comprehended the situation, Haruno speaks up.

"I know how much you like Yukino-chan and Gahama-chan, even if you do ignore their feelings. You wouldn't want this 'accidentally' sent out via email now, would you?" Using her classic, irritating voice, Haruno taunts me. "Ah, or were you just holding out because you really like me? After all, I do have some things Yukino-chan will never have..."

Out of nowhere, Haruno stretches, arching her back and reaching backwards with her hands. Her full breasts, previously hiding behind the conservative office attire, proudly stood out for her chest for me to admire. Wait I shouldn't be admiring them right now!

"I needed that stretch~ But anyways, that's the situation, Hikigaya-kun!" Returning to her sitting pose, Haruno continues to stare me down.

Pushing out dirty thoughts about her breasts, I focus myself and try to analyze the situation. In a nutshell, she took compromising pictures of us when she dragged me to that love hotel. Reason unknown. She's threatening to send them to the Service Club if I don't...I don't...Actually, what am I supposed to do?

"Ah, I forgot something." Haruno bursts out, interrupting my train of thought. "You're thinking what do I want from you."

"How did you kno-?"

"Your face clearly had 'What's she talking about?' written all over you. And I do want _something_ from you. It's rather simple, really."

"Like I'd believe that." I scoff.

"No, it really is." Haruno stands up and slowly walks towards me.

I hesitantly back up but soon my back feels hard wall. With nowhere to go, I'm helpless as she invades my personal space, her faces close enough that it filled my entire field of vision. The scent of flowery shampoo enters my nostrils, which helps emphasize the beauty of my tormenter. Her eyes seemed like they were staring inside me, analyzing my entire being. Unlike her sister's blue eyes, they were a nice shade of light brown. Yet compared to almost everyone else I knew, I couldn't find the light inside of her eyes.

"Be mine."

With those two words, my mind received a shock as I was hit by the truth: Yukinoshita Haruno was infatuated with me. And moreso, she was being serious. Normally her interference was limited to randomly interrupting outings when I was with Yukinoshita or Yuigahama, but for her to be this forceful was outside of her usual antics.

Her breath tickled my nose as I was stuck between the wall and her in a perverse reversal of the 'pinned against the wall' pose you see in shoujo manga. Seeing that I was paralyzed with shock, Haruno continued talking.

"You're the first guy I've met who's actually interested me, you know. But I tried pushing you and Yukino-chan together because you're exactly who she needs. Of course, she does have a thing for you too."

"Hah? There's no way Yukinoshita has a thing for me!" I counter. Yes, she's beautiful, but there's no way she could have feelings from me based on all the interactions we've had.

"Tsk tsk, always playing the dense card, aren't you? It won't work on me though. I know where you look when we're together. If you go out with me, you'll get to do more than just look..." Haruno trails off suggestively.

I try ignoring my emotional self to look at this from an objective standpoint. A smoking hot woman is offering herself to me, and more importantly, she's rich! If I didn't know she was Yukinoshita's sister, I would immediately prostrate myself to her. Well, knowing Haruno, there is a chance she'll discard me in the future like a used rag, but still...this is a chance. 'To work is to lose', right? I'd rather be friendless and having a wife provide for me than be a normie working as a corporate slave. Well...I feel a bit bad towards Yukinoshita but a man has to do what a man has to do. This is definitely because I'm being blackmailed and not because I want to stick it in Haruno. Nope. No way.

With my completely subjective and in no way affected by hormones decision, I mentally prepare myself for the consequences.

"Well, if you're OK with someone like me." I try to look anywhere except her directly in her eyes. Even if there's a high chance this is just one of her tricks, it's still a bit embarrassing to accept a confession. Now I understand why most male protagonists can't confess to their crushes.

Haruno's face immediately lights up, in a way that seemed more...real than previous times when her mask was on. This could be a sign of my doom but I've already signed the contract. If nothing else, I don't go back on my word.

I had no chance to react as she suddenly swooped in and took my lips for the second time in less than 24 hours. I couldn't deny that it felt good, and well, I am her boyfriend now. There are some obligations even I have to meet. I meet her head on, trying to remember the description of every kissing scene I've read in my light novels and hoping that replicating what the guy did will be enough to save face. I vaguely feel her hand cradling the back of my head, a mild scent of peaches permeating my nose. Enthralled by this act of exchanging saliva with the daughter of a prominent politician, I offer no resistance when Haruno nudges me towards the closest bed, pushing the both of us onto it when we were close enough.

Once again, Haruno hovered above me, her face a complete 180 from the facade she puts up in company. Then again, I think this type of lewd, aroused face I was seeing right now would be a side most girls would never show in public. As these random thoughts flitted through my brain, Haruno approached me yet again, but instead of kissing me, she aimed for a different...spot...oh no...

"Hikigaya-kun~" Haruno breathed into my ear, wiping away my last bastion of rational thought that was worried about the repercussions of being Haruno's boyfriend. I thought as much, but being ravished by Haruno confirmed the fact that if she was serious, no one could resist her charms. Enraptured by her, I watch as she deftly unbuttons my pants, showing the tent I was making under my boxers.

"I wonder if your dick is as long as your name." She muses as she rips my boxers away and drop them under the bed, revealing my erection to the room. "Ah, apparently not."

"Oi, oi, I don't need those kind of quips." I inadvertently counter. Looks like even while I'm about to be ravished, there are things I can't just let slip by.

"It's fine, it's fine~ Just let onee-san here take care of it~"

I let out a small gasp as I feel my cock suddenly surrounded by a warm squishy feeling, Haruno wrapping her lips around my head before sucking it into her mouth. Inadvertently, I thrust my hips up deeper into her mouth in pleasure, but Haruno pays it no mind as she starts to gently bob up and down. I feel her tongue rub up and down the back of my penis, exciting me even further when she licks the base of my head. I wonder how I can tell all of this even though everything is hidden under her mouth...?

Our eyes meet when Haruno looks up, cock still in mouth. Her eyes, filled with lust and possibly lacking a bit of sanity, ask me "Does it feel good?". I suppress the urge to give a sarcastic response lest she actually stop, but I do want to have a better look at this...

"Lemme sit up." I tell her. "I want to see you more clearly."

"So even Hikigaya-kun will show his tastes when it's like this? Are you turned on because a high-profile girl like me is blowing you off?" Haruno smirks.

"W-what? N-no, that's not it..." I stutter.

"No no, it's good if you're honest, Hikigaya-kun! It's rare for you to be like this!" Haruno obediently gets on her knees next to the bed, her mouth open as if to lure me over here.

Haruno resumes her blowjob once I push myself up on the bed. I take a moment to record this moment for all eternity, certain that it will be something I will want to recall in my deathbed. Savoring the unfamiliar moist warmth coming from a rich girl, I ruffle Haruno's hair as she was about to move her head in again. Apparently, the contact was enough to motivate her to take in even more of my cock as I see my shaft disappear inside her mouth. I feel my head suddenly enveloped by a completely different feeling from her initial blowjob while seeing Haruno's nose touching my stomach, probably indicating that she's taken in my entire cock without any complaint.

The massive burst of stimuli was too much to a virgin like me as I felt my urge to cum spike past my ability to control it. I had already been close to cumming even before this, but I wanted to see Haruno pleasure me for as long as I could. Seeing Haruno act this submissive and slutty pushed me past the edge as I started to let out my first load of cum that wasn't caused by me. In the microseconds between my brain's signal to cum and my penis' reaction, I gained the sudden urge to cum inside Haruno's throat, so I quickly grabbed her head and held it firm so she couldn't escape. I let out a long moan as I felt what felt like a week's worth of cum drain down Haruno's mouth and throat, my now girlfriend (?) not resisting in any way as I felt her throat gulp down everything I shot out.

Once I was spent, my self-consciousness rushed back into me somehow, and I quickly let go of Haruno's head. She had a glazed look on her face, a few leftover drops of cum glistening on her mouth from when I pulled my cock out.

"Did you like your first blowjob?" Haruno gives me a lazy smile. "I wasn't expecting you to cum in my throat, you pervert."

"Ah. It was...spur of the moment." I look away awkwardly as I fish out my underwear from under the bed and slip them on. No one ever told me you'd feel more self-aware about yourself after sex was done!

"I'm looking forward to seeing more of your fetishes, Hikigaya-kun. Or is it Hachiman now?" Haruno licks up the rest of my cum from her mouth, taking a seat next to me on the bed as I pull my pants on. Much better.

"Well..." I feel uncertain about letting Haruno call me by my first name. I don't think anyone outside of my parents or Komachi has called me by that before. Also it'd be bad if Yukinoshita and Yuigahama noticed that. "If we're alone and not with anyone I know, it's fine I guess."

"Don't worry, I plan on setting up _a lot_ of alone time with you, Hachiman~" With those same slightly lifeless eyes from before, Haruno zooms in and plants a kiss on my mouth.

* * *

Everything seemed like a blur after that kiss. I wandered away after Haruno put her number in my phone and promising to see me later this week. After the adrenaline faded away and the delayed reaction to the fact that Haruno blackmailed me into being her 'boyfriend' and the fact that she blew me to seal the deal started to set in, I curled up into a ball in my room and tried to determine any potential consequences.

Well obviously there's Yukinoshita to deal with; I highly doubt she would be okay with me going out with her sister and I could probably expect some interference from her. Yuigahama...maybe. I knew she had a thing for me in the past, and if she still does, that would make it worse. There's also Haruno to worry about... The way her eyes lacked light right before she kissed me those two times were slightly scary, and she somehow knew all the right buttons to push to coerce me into being her boyfriend. Was it love? An extremely elaborate prank on her end? Is it worth fucking her...wait I shouldn't be thinking about that!

I attempt to mentally bat away that image of Haruno sucking me off, but since I had meant to implant it deep into my brain, I was having a very hard time. Haunted by that scene, I start to wriggle around as I worry for whatever plans Haruno had in store for me.

 **Here, more rushed H scenes and sloppy writing. Meant to have Haruno go all the way, but I figured let's make that scene a bit juicier later.**

 **EDIT: Saw a guest review mentioning the H scenes being unnecessary. Like most stories with H, the H could be removed without affecting the plot. But there's no fun in this story if there's no H, even if I can't write them very well. Also I'm pretty sure Haruno has the lewdest body in the series, with Saki being a close second. SOMEONE had to take advantage of that in a story.**


	4. The Lust

**Yep.**

"Neh, neh, you wanna lose your virginity, Hachiman?" Haruno pokes my cheeks. I bat her hand away, attempting to focus on Vita-chan.

It's been a couple of days since THAT, and nothing has really changed since then. Most guys think they'll go through some kind of mental transformation after they get laid for the first time. Now that I've kind of gotten there thanks to Haruno, I am firsthand proof that sex's effects are extremely overrated...though I wouldn't mind another blowjob from Haruno, that's for sure. But for now, I really want to continue reading through this _Infinite Jukes_ visual novel, which involves a crazy guy in a gas mask and conversations that really shouldn't be taking place while the characters' lives are on the line.

"Come on, Hachiman, it's just the two of us in your room! Your sister is out for the day and no one else is in the house! You can't resist these!" Suddenly my hand is wrenched from my Vita and lands on something warm and squishy. I involuntarily squeeze it, not registering what it could be. Ah. Right.

"You can do more than squeeze, you know?" Haruno suggests, her tone turning seductive.

Luckily the Vita is touchscreen, so I can continue reading, but I don't move my breastbound hand.

"Well it's only been two days since we started going out. I would've expected you to be a bit more prude." I idly fondle her breast, eliciting a laugh from my girlfriend...it's still weird to say things like that. Hell, I'm surprised I haven't kicked her out yet either.

"Your hand is showing your honesty though..." She sighed, gently removing my hand before swiftly removing her shirt and revealing the purple lacy bra covering the goods. "I still live with my parents, so there's no way in hell we'd be able to fuck in my house, so we might as well do it at your place!"

...I can't argue with that logic. As despicable as she is, I'm fairly certain she can out-maneuver me in these mental spars, not to mention the whole 'fucking a hot and rich college onee-san' aspect. I never expected to give up my first time out of love, and I certainly don't harbor those feelings towards Haruno. Might as well get this over with...at the very least I'll be able to examine the 18+ reading material I have with a more critical eye after this.

I put my Vita on standby and place it under the sofa, safe from whatever freaky positions I might end up being forced to do.

"Take me." I simply declare, looking at Haruno head-on with my rotten eyes. No sound of romantic emotion or the like, just the sound of a boy telling a girl to take what she wanted from him, and perhaps vice versa as well.

Haruno's eyes immediately lit up, but that was all I could see before being forced back into the sofa, her lips clashing with mine. It was all I could do to awkwardly keep up as her tongue explored my mouth thoroughly, my own tongue attempting to beat her back and make my way towards her own. Before I realize it, she pulls away, pulling me up as well and basically drags me to my bedroom, somehow pulling my shirt off of me before throwing me on the bed and throwing her bra at my face. Tossing the undergarment to the side, I'm treated to a glorious view of Haruno's perfect tits staring right at me, her DDs (she told me her size before) perk and her nipples hard, hinting at her excitement.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" Smirking, she deftly removed her skirt, revealing her matching purple panties; she did the same to my own pajama pants, unceremoniously tossing them aside as her impatience showed in her facial expressions. Without warning, I felt my penis become engulfed in a now familiar warm and wet sensation as Haruno pulled my boxers down enough to free my raging erection which I had only noticed was starting to become painful from sheer arousal. Squirming, I struggled to keep back urges of ejaculation as Haruno expertly bobbed up and down on my member, occasionally looking me straight in the eye as her tongue caressed my glans. I try stifling my moans and pants of pleasure, but as if she read my mind, I feel my head enter the tighter space in the back of Haruno's mouth, eliciting a loud groan from me as I ruffle her hair as a reward for making me feel good, cock still deep in her throat.

Her technique is adept, alternating from holding my cock deep in my mouth to suddenly sucking and jerking fast, seriously testing my virgin resistance. After what feels like an eternity, she finally pulls her mouth away, a long trail of saliva dripping from my mouth from the prolonged sucking. Haruno gently flicks my penis, nodding in what seems to be satisfaction as my member barely moves in response. I lay sprawled out in the bed, feebly twitching from her ministrations.

"So, Hachiman, where do you want your cute cock to go now? She teases, standing on the bed and towering over me, her fingers forming a V over her clean, hairless, pussy. Funnily enough I always thought she'd have a bush considering it would be an accurate display of her true insides. Then again, I'll be able to feel what her insides are like very soon.

I sigh, aware at Haruno's attempts to assert dominance and control over me. Then again, it's not like I had any illusions of being able to tame the monster in front of me. I was always aware of the power differential between us, which was most of the reason why I accepted Haruno's proposal back at the nurse's office.

At least I'm going to get laid.

Summoning up my (little amount of) pride and confidence, I declare "I want to put it in your pussy.", opting for the less clinical term.

Smiling at my words, Haruno starts to lower her body, aiming to mix our lower bodies together in a motion not unlike a guillotine's blade descending to reap the defenseless neck of the unlucky sod below.

"You're willing to let me take your virginity instead of Yukino-chan?" I bristle as I feel my tip rub against her folds, my body tilting up as it unconsciously attempts to mate with a genetically superior female. She dangles her vagina in front of me, willing, just waiting for the right words to confirm my commitment to her.

A small part of me feels bitter as I contemplate losing my virginity to someone I probably won't love, ever, before my more rational and modern side kicks in, reminding me that this is definitely a once in a lifetime chance. Well aware of the fact that I was succumbing to teenage lust, I state in a tone that held no sign of the reluctance part of me felt, hoping that I sounded my impressive than the position I was currently in:

"Yes."

"That's all I wanted to hear from you, Hachiman." Haruno looked positively ecstatic, although that might have been because her pussy was slowly enveloping my cock. I watched in fascination as I felt my penis become entrapped in a feeling Haruno's mouth could never replicate. Her walls felt tight as she lowered her groin towards the bed, before I felt a small form of resistance stifling her progress. I only vaguely understood the implications before Haruno thrust downwards suddenly, taking my five inches (Yeah yeah, it's not 8 inches, I blame being an Asian for that) all the way to the base as she made a noise I can't really describe in writing, but definitely gave off the feeling that she was turned the fuck on.

"W-was that-" I attempt to confirm my thoughts before her movements make my mouth clench as I felt my cock spasm.

"Yeah, I'm, or was, a virgin. Not anymore though." Haruno grunts in between thrusts as she slowly got accustomed to the feeling. I felt every tiny movement she made, grunting in sync with her as she slowly rode me. I was slightly thankful she was a virgin as well, as it upped the immorality factor tenfold, straining my already maxed out erection.

I leaned back against the headrest, admiring the view of a rich daughter using me to pleasure herself. Haruno's face shifted from focused to dazed in a vicious cycle as she pumped up and down. Feeling the urge to claim some of that pleasure as well, I reached forward a bit and squeezed her bouncing boobs, causing her to squeal and stop her movements.

"It's good to see you're getting into this as well~." Haruno murmured, staring at me idly as I fondled her while still being connected to her. The strain of keeping my back arched up for longer than a few seconds soon got to me though, as I crashed back towards the bed in a lame manner.

In my moment of weakness, Haruno extricates herself from my cock. With it out in the open again, I feel a pang of regret flow through me before realizing that it was covered in red stains. I glanced at her vagina, noticing the same red stuff as well.

"Of course there's going to be blood the first time, silly. Did you think I was the type to fuck anyone I didn't consider worthy?" Haruno giggled, motioning for me to get up.

"Nope, not really." I get off the bed quickly, eager to bury myself in her again and eager to end the small talk. She replaces me in being on the bed, legs spread with one hand cupping her breast, giving me the universal 'fuck me!' face that I was familiar with due to all the hentai that was passed to me by Zaimokuza despite my protests. Without hesitation, I got on top of her, fumbling with my penis before managing to get it to sink inside her pussy. Confident that I was doing it right, I push onwards, her legs wrapping around me as to keep this intimate position. I couldn't move in and out as much as I'd like, but I do my best to thrust as I burrow my face in the valley of her boobs, taking the time to suckle and nibble at her perfectly rounded and pink areolas. Every time my tongue ran across the pink, Haruno tightened her grip on my back; it was subtle but was enough to notice when I was forced a centimeter closer to her womb. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and guessed that she was trying to show affection for fucking her. Honestly, it felt good feeling her fingers slide through my scalp, and I rewarded her by upping the intensity of my thrusts, trying to push back against her grip to get more space for my thrusts and inadvertently wriggling and convulsing my cock as I tried to gain purchase.

I surface from her chest, panting for air, before feeling Haruno's hands glide behind my head and direct my lips towards hers. Already deep in the throes of passion, I throw all caution and reservation to the wind as for the first time, I initiate kiss with her, aggressively inserting my tongue into her mouth. Between the kissing, the feeling of her boobs on my chest, and the alternating hot/cold sensation of my cock as I fucked her, I was extremely close to having a sensory overload. Everything felt so good, I was sure I was going to wake up soon. I pull my lips away for a moment to breathe again, a trail of saliva whose owner I wasn't even sure at this point dripping from my panting tongue and onto Haruno's lips.

"Haruno...I'm about to...cum..." I pant in between thrusts, eager to be the first guy to be milked of cum from Haruno. Ugh, that sounded a bit masochistic there didn't it?

Without waiting for a response, I pump a few more thrusts into her before my floodgates.

"Uhhoooohhhhuhhhhhh..." I incoherently groan and roar, announcing my intent to cum and uncaring for what happened afterwards. Haruno's in control; I'm sure she'll be able to react to whatever I did with speed and grace. And react she did, as her legs tightened again with far more pressure than before, locking my lower body's position and consequently my penis couldn't pull out even if I wanted to.

"Fill me up! Spray my pussy with your cum!" Haruno screamed, urging me to do the one thing most teen boys are loathe to do considering the consequences. Somehow, my cock was one step ahead of my brain, as I started to unconsciously let loose a couple of weeks worth of cum inside the rich heiress' tight vagina. I imagined an x-ray vision view of my cock up against her womb's entrance, spraying it with my gooey white stuff, causing my hips to try to impossibly push deeper inside Haruno. Once the cum started to flow, Haruno regressed into incomprehensible moans much like me, her hands wrapped around me and legs still locked around my lower back. Soon, our moaning faded away, and suddenly I was much more aware of the significantly wetter feeling on my cock, probably from a mixture of semen and her pussy juices, as well as the stickiness caused from the...exertions we just did. As my post-orgasm high started to fade, I had a slight worry about filling Haruno up with potent 2-week old cum, before deciding that she definitely wasn't the type to not be prepared for this kind of thing.

Feeling myself start to soften up, I gently pull out for the last time today with no resistance from Haruno now that the deed was done, my cock announcing its removal with a shlick sound. My curious getting the better of me, I get off the bed and kneel down to get a better look at her freshly fucked pussy. She had her legs spread open still, her eyes giving off a vacant but satisfied look. Even after the sex, it still looked perfect, despite the somewhat larger hole in her vagina thanks to me and the mixture of cum and blood that oozed out. The image wasn't as gratuitous as portrayed in hentai manga and anime, but it was still just as erotic. Satisfied with the sight, I clamber back into bed.

I was way too exhausted to keep up my usual disposition to Haruno, not to mention she did just take my virginity, so I didn't have the heart to just push her off and snooze. Instead, I emulated something I've seen in many tv shows, wrapping a leg and arm over her body while needling the other arm under her head. I believe the English term for it was...spooning? In response, she cuddled up against me, her back against my chest and her butt up against my depleted penis. Her brown hair ruffled my nose, the scent of her flowery shampoo still detectable through the sweat and smell of sex.

"So, did you like fucking me? You seemed like you were getting into it, Hachiman?" Haruno asks. Her face was facing away from me but it's not like eye contact was needed to have a conversation. I'm pretty sure this is what would be called 'pillow talk', so I suppose I should play along.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I reply.

"Were you turned on because it was a daughter of a rich politician whose pussy you painted white?" Out of nowhere, Haruno injected lewd words that were absolutely not necessary. Still, I felt an urge to answer honestly.

"Yeah, it was partially that, but also because...of your..." I peter off, somewhat embarrassed.

"My body, right? Well I love seeing you be honest, and I don't mind having to use my body to see that side of you, Hachiman. It's nice to see a side of you I know you haven't shown Yukino-chan or Gahama-chan." Haruno finishes my statement for me.

At the mention of the other two Service Club members, I feel my heart start to sink a bit. The Rubicon has definitely been crossed with this act. I'm pretty certain the two of them would not accept a relationship between us, let alone knowing I potentially impregnated Haruno. Speaking of which...

"You are on birth control right? Because y'know..." I fade away, the implications clear without needing to be said.

"Of course I am! Though I wouldn't mind having your babies~" Haruno spun around, giving me a malicious smirk. "Don't worry though, that's only if you're ready!" Her smirk changed to a gentle smile, her hand caressing my face as if reassuring me that everything was alright.

That wording there seemed a little bit shady to me for some reason, but I decided not to pursue that angle further. Thoughts of fatherhood as a teen was enough to cow any boy into submission, including my loner self. Instead, I just stayed still, face to face with Haruno, with drowsiness starting to take over me. I guess I'll take a quick nap...

"I'm the only woman you need, Hachiman."

Those were the last words I heard before sleep took over me.

 **I feel like I made Hachiman go OOC at some point in this chapter, but I'll attribute that to teenage lust.**


End file.
